


Troublesome

by FairyLights101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: And then he remembered -I don’t really know what to do.He’d sucked more dicks, and for money at that, than he’d kissed people. He’dneverkissed anyone for that matter.Fuck it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope_Loneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/gifts).



> A kiss meme requested by my dear hloneheart on my blog [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com)  
> 4\. Awkward kiss

Levi leaned against the bannister of the the mansion and sucked at the cool night air, relief sinking into his veins like the chill into his hot skin. Inside it was too crowded, too noisy, full of at least a hundred sweaty bodies reeking of power and perfume and shit packed together. All of Sina’s finest  _ pigs _ , dressed fit for the occasion in their tight, flamboyant outfits and jewels. 

_ I could steal a few, _ he mused to himself as he swirled his cup of wine, watching as the dark liquid rippled, moonshine dancing on its surface.  _ They wouldn’t notice until the night was over, and even then they probably wouldn’t, too wasted to know which end is their ass and which is their mouth. Fuckin’ idiots. _

But no, Erwin would grow angry if he learned, or if any of them realized. He would certainly be among the first suspects, the street thug-turned-captain, but the whole of the Scouting Legion would be under fire. There wasn’t enough love to go around for them, let alone the people who lived beyond the grandest of the three walls. 

“Shocker,” he breathed to himself as he leaned forward and slouched, a rare moment of relaxation. As close as he could get at the stupid party anyways. The shoes always pinched his feet and made them ache, and his back grew tight from the long hours of standing like he had a stick up his ass - or, even worse,  _ dancing. _ Levi shuddered and cast a glance back inside, just in time for the crowd to shift. Through the window panes and the haze of lights he could see Erwin inside, his hands on some noblewoman swathed in a hideous pink with a huge smile on her red-painted lips, just for a moment, before the crowd swallowed them up again. 

Hanji was in there somewhere too, probably talking their head off about experiments that they ran. Fuck knew where the rest of them were. Probably taking advantage of the fact that the food here wasn’t standard military rations. He couldn’t blame them, but the thought of eating made him nauseous. Years of the underground “food” meant that even now, nearly five years later, the food was too rich for his stomach to bear. It was almost downright pathetic how sick he could get from even eating a tiny bit. 

Levi scowled and crossed his arms over his stomach, curled the glass of wine closer. “Fucking rich people,” he muttered to himself. A snort made him twitch and he jerked around, though the tension flooded out almost immediately. He jerked his head up. “Mike.” 

His fellow soldier stepped out from the shadows with a small smile and nodded to him. “Levi.” 

“Shove it,” he hissed as he swatted at Mike, but the big man only laughed, deep and rich, echoing down into Levi’s core and leaving golden warmth behind. He managed a small smile in return. “You’re an asshole.” 

“You enjoy it,” Mike shot back as he slid closer, pressed their sides together. 

Levi was pitifully small in comparison, but Mike had long since stopped laughing about it. And he didn’t mind much anymore. The difference in their height made him feel oddly safe and secure. Even if it did make his stomach bubble in weird and obnoxious ways that made him want to punch Mike in the face. Repeatedly. And cradled Mike’s strong jaw in his hands. Levi was conflicted to say the least. 

He scowled, huffed, and scuffed his shoe on the ground. “What time is it?” 

“Not late enough.” He groaned, and Mike nodded, seconding his noise. “They’re only halfway through the songs. Trust me, I checked.” 

“Fucking fuckers.” 

Mike’s lips quirked up, nose twitching, and Levi couldn’t look away. Not from the straw blond whiskers on Mike’s chin that caught the light. Not from his lips, bitten and chapped. From his nose, crooked from where Levi had broken it in his first two weeks at headquarters. But when those deep blue eyes found him he managed to look away, back to the city below. Most of the houses were actually illuminated. 

The people within Sina could actually  _ afford _ to waste lights, unlike anyone from Rose or Maria. They only knew the ease of excess. They didn’t know what it felt like to go to bed hungry and wake up with stomachs trying to devour themselves. They didn’t understand the bitter nip of frostbite that could steal finger, limb, and life before you even knew it had come. They didn’t understand the hardships that lay beyond their wall, or the terrors that lay beyond human territory. They couldn’t help where they’d been born any more than he could - but staring out at row after row of despicably nice, clean streets and homes made his stomach churn. 

“How long do you think it’ll take until we get all that shit cleared up?” Until every Titan was destroyed. Until people stopped dying left and right every time they dared to venture out. Until the infested lands opened up and people could move beyond, escape the rule of a corrupt government. Until humanity could use the wings it had been given. 

Mike shook his head. “My lifetime. Your’s. The next. Fuck if I know.” 

“That’s cynical,” Levi sneered. 

Mike glanced at him, amused. “Someone’s been teaching you big words.” 

“Take your sword and shove it up your dick when we get back.” 

The blond snorted and shook his head, but he didn’t pull away from Levi’s side. He leaned forward after a moment and rested his elbows on the bannister, huge hands tangled together over empty space. “I want to say it won’t take long, that we’re getting there, but it’s always hard to tell. I just want to be alive when the day comes.” 

“You will be.” 

Mike smiled and glanced to the side. “You think?” 

Levi merely nodded. Mike was -  _ had been _ Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, relied on and praised by the massed. Admired and revered. And he should be - a hulking man, with the muscles to match his height, making him dangerous in combat with humans and positively deadly with Titans and blades that sliced to the bone every time. He was a god among men, and he didn’t often bleed to prove that he too was one of them. Then again, neither did Levi. 

The soldier’s smile widened and Mike turned fully to him, one arm still on the bannister. With that smile and those big blue eyes on him Levi felt weak, heart fluttering and knees wobbling. “You will too.” 

Levi’s body shook with a quiet laugh huffed through his nose. “Shit, I hope so. I didn’t haul ass outta the Underground to get snacked on by a Titan.” 

Mike snorted and leaned closer. “If I recall correctly, it was  _ me _ hauling your ass out of there.” 

“Ah, yes,” Levi drawled drily, all too conscious of how close Mike was. “That was  _ after _ you shoved me face first into shit water.” 

Mike grimaced. “At least I apologized?” 

Levi gave him a deadpan stare that made Mike’s eyes sparkle, even if he didn’t smile, and he straightened up. Only he leaned in even closer until he loomed over Levi, their faces close, too close, and Levi could feel his cheeks heating, heart fluttering as his fingers curled tight on the bannister. 

Fingers rose and skimmed across his neck, soft despite the thick callouses and warm against the cool night air. He could feel Mike’s breath whisper across his face. Feel the hot press of those intense eyes straight through him.  _ Don’t move. Don’t you fucking move. Don’t punch him, don’t touch him don’t - kiss him. _

His hands moved on his own. They curled into the lapels of Mike’s jacket, a fine material, and pulled as he shot up onto his toes - and headbutted Mike square in the nose. 

They both recoiled, Mike with a grunt and Levi with a  _ very _ undignified  _ squeak _ of all things. He clamped his hands over his mouth and watched as Mike rocked back, straightened up, and pressed his hand to his nose, eyes wide. Levi watched as Mike dabbed at the skin beneath his nose, checked his fingers, and smiled. “Ah, no blood.” He smiled, and then it fell away to a more curious expression. “Levi-” 

“S-shuddup,” he spat, face burning as he crossed his arms and jerked around to face the city once more. 

Except Mike didn’t shut up. He laughed instead, quiet snorts and shaking shoulders that caught Levi’s eye, no matter how hard he tried to resist looking. After a moment the laughter faded, left them in silence once more. “Levi.” 

He pointedly jerked his head away and ignored Mike. A hand curled over his shoulder and tugged. 

“Levi.” He allowed Mike to spin him around so they faced each other. Mike’s eyes were soft, pinning him in place as he slowly leaned in. “Were you going to kiss me?” Levi glanced away. A huff of laughter pulled his eyes back though, and Mike smiled faintly. “Can I kiss you?” 

Levi nodded, weak, his heart hammering in his chest, face blisteringly hot. Mike’s smile widened, further and further, Levi’s heart tripping into a new beat with every new centimeter. And then he rose up onto his toes, slower this time, more mindful of his head. 

He _ still _ missed. 

His lips hit Mike’s mustache instead, and Mike laughed, out loud this time. Levi scowled, hissed, and dragged Mike down for another attempt. And  _ finally _ he got it, right on Mike’s lips. And then he remembered -  _ I don’t really know what to do. _ He’d sucked more dicks, and for money at that, than he’d kissed people. He’d  _ never _ kissed anyone for that matter.  _ Fuck it. _

He just stood there, face heated and calves starting to ache slightly. His heart still throbbed, but all he felt was  _ awkward _ . Useless. He didn’t know where to move his hands. If he should start moving his lips, or biting, or using tongue.  _ Is there an order or process to these things? Build up to the tongue shit? Fuck, why can’t I just suck him off already? _

Mike smiled and pulled back for a moment. “Just go with it,” he breathed against Levi’s lips, and then he leaned in again, hands finding Levi’s cheeks, engulfing his face between their warmth. Levi blinked, but slowly reached up until his arms wound around Mike’s neck, and he let them fall there, loose and surprisingly comfortable. He let his eyes close. Followed Mike’s movements as his mouth slowly started to move. And it actually felt  _ good. _

It would have been better if Hanji hadn’t decided to come outside right at that moment and slap Mike’s back like a little shit, cackling as they shot apart. But it was nice. Enough that on the carriage ride back to their hostel his fingers brushed over his lips as he stared out the carriage window, anticipation fluttering in his stomach as his face warmed all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I write too much for this ship but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> If you liked it leave a comment yo


End file.
